This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our laboratory is studying human neutrophils and the HL60 promyelocytic cell line to examine the molecular immune and growth factor mechanisms through which physical activity alters diabetes, asthma, and metabolic syndrome in children. At the LFD, we will be performing immunofluorescent assays to determine colocalization, quantification, and mobilization of various proteins (e.g. HSP70, myeloperoxidase, LFA-1) after exercise-like stimuli (e.g. heat, pH alteration) under mock-dysmetabolic conditions (e.g. high glucose/insulin/lipids/cytokines).